


Lost in the Smoke

by Rubish13



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubish13/pseuds/Rubish13
Summary: She tries to summon someone to save her and she summons Valter..





	1. Chapter 1

Blood seeped between her fingers and she held her arm. They had attacked the farm a laughing man who burned everything to the ground. But she had run only getting slashed in the arm while passing a man with a sword. War it did not make sense why were they getting killed she and her family were just trying to make a living growing food for people. Now that was gone burned to the ground and she was hiding in the Florin forest a deep monstrous forest of gnarled trees probably filled with thieves she thinks to herself falling down next to a tree. She wished she was a summoner going to summoning stones to bring forth people to fight for them. She wished she had someone to protect her she was only a simple farmer. But there were no summoning stones around here only the powerful could control them good or evil . Pressing that dark thought away she rips a piece of fabric from her pants-skirt its was something her mother had made for her. Now it was ruined covered in dirt and blood but at least she had been able to run in them.... unlike the cook... who wore a dress she had tried to run.... More dark thoughts followed as she wrapped the cloth around her arm tightly to try to staunch the bleeding. Resting her head on the tree behind her she lets out a breath. This was not the way she saw her life ending she had always thought she would die in some strange farming accident. Crawling around she collects fallen branches maybe a fire was not the best thing but it was getting dark and cold and many strange beasts live in these forests. Stacking the wood on the ground she things to herself magic she had a very small amount of knowledge. Smiling at the memory of a traveling salesman every time he would pass her family's farm she would scavenge through his cart for treasures she had found a dusty old boom on magic. She had begged her father to buy it, who had said no they could not afford such things filled with mumbo jumbo. The man seeing her sadness had given her the book laughing when he saw her joy he grumbled about finding the book in am abandoned mine he had stayed in it had no real value to him. She had been thrilled magic was mostly used by the rich for they could afford learning it... she had poured over it.... and it had made no sense. After repeated failures she had finally proven she could do it by starting a fire... on the hottest day of summer the fire in the fire pit. And it had continued to burn for days while she had been in a panic. Cook had been happy she did not have to start a fire in the morning to make food because it was still burning. It had eventually burnt out and she had learned an important lesson.... finish reading the chapter before playing with fire. The first bunch of fire spells were for fire that lived longer it was good for what she did use it for but it sure made the house hot. There was fire that burned hotter, fire that exploded and more. Smiling she looks at her pile of wood and whispers the words and the fire starts in a flash of blue. Feeling slightly safer she stretches laying down on the ground curling up to sleep. 

*** 

The sound of rustling in the bush woke her up... oh divines who was a thief, a murderer or one of those soldiers, not that they were any better than murderers she thinks to herself. Taking a deep breath she thinks to herself ok ok whats should I do... the book said something about force summons they were illegal but it noted you could summon someone to your side to fight for you but it needed a sacrifice. Did it need to be a physical person sacrifice or was an item good enough she wonders tearing off a small moonstone bracelet from her wrist it was her mothers, and her mothers as well. She pulls off the bandage for some reason and wraps it in it before throwing it into the remnants of the fire. Chanting out the summoning rite nothing happens. They were getting closer she could hear them they could see her in the dim light and were laughing about her being a girl alone. Repeating the rite over and over she closed her eyes not wanting to see them she could feel the fire getting hotter as it burned the fabric. A fool trying to summon someone her mind yells at her. She curls up into fetal position and buries her face in her knees hopefully they will just kill her she thinks as they near. Wanting her last memory to be happy she thinks of the time her mother had given her that bracelet saying it had been in the family for as long as she could remember it had been her mother and her mothers mothers along the generations for years. Now it was sitting in a fire probably charred beyond recognition. Then she heard it, "aurg" head whipping up she looks and sees a man falling to his knees a lance in his belly gutting him it was pulled out and he fell facedown onto the ground. Glancing up to the wielder of the weapon she gasps in full purple armour with wild eyes and hair stood a man inside the fire but it did not seem to be hurting him. Turning towards her he greets her, "I am Valter, the Moonstone, one of am Grado's six generals. Do you seek to sate my hunger? Many have..."


	2. Ummm who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly she tries to get to know him and he is Valter.... i hope i get him right and he is not to oc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note - my grammer and spelling will ve bad because did not use the grammer site because it messes with my format oWo 
> 
> Hope people like it

Shivering in fear she whispers quietly, "Hi I am Y/N..... t-thank you."  
"Thanking me for bloodshed? Strange girl you are y/n." Valter said condescending.  
"Well.... you saved me. He could have killed me or worse." She spoke her last words whimpered out or worse like what they were doing to cook.  
He just watches her, his eyes gleaming in the firelight. He then looks around as if trying to find something then turns his gaze on her again he seems distressed but trying to hide it.  
"Do you think that you could help me get to the next town... the farmyard was usually safe but not anymore."  
"Never think that I am yours. If you displease me, you'll regret it. Now were is my wyvern?"  
"You have a wyvern! So cool.... its not here... i may not have been able to summon it. I am not actually a summoner I just dabble in magic. I had a book that mentioned something about forced summons away from summoning stones. Its not legal... and it must have only worked partially i guess."  
"Your a fool! A parital summon you could have gotten me killed!" He shouted his voice angry.  
"No no... you would just been sent home... they had some very vague info in the book about taking about broken summons that sometimes you only summoned half of the person, if such a thing happened they would just they are sent home."  
"And how do they know that true," he growled walking towards her menacingly his hand out in front of him clenching and unclenching.  
"Well you see, the people who wrote this book did a lot of experimenting and they had books on the histories of the other worlds and if anything changed they knew something went wrong." Her voiced was a whimper as Valter loomed over her casting his shadow over her.  
His hand then shot out grabbing her and pulling her up the tree so she was at his face level, "I think thats a lie, its probably why this force summoning is illegal. I commend you for fighting the law but your force summoning could have killed me and THAT I am not ok with."  
Shivering she does not notice someone sneaking up behond them till Valter drops her and turns. She could hear snipets of what was said, something avout prey but she was dazed from his attitude. Why was someone like him summoned why not someone like the mercenary Ike or Hector one of those cool ones that were written about when the books talked about famous summoners... she had somehow summoned a strange psycho.  
Taking a deep breath she finally looks up to see Valter in deep conversation with a very raggity dressed man. Valter says in a deep voice, "I said leave she is my prey. Leave and you may live."  
The strange man does not look afraid he dark eyes are staring right into Valters, "No you stop hurting that poor girl leave her alone!"  
"Sir, I am ok," your voice was weak from all the adrenaline that had coursed through your veins throughout this day. "He won't hurt me."  
"But there was shouting," the man said. "I am not leaving you alone with him!"  
"Do I know you?" She asks tilting her head to the side.  
"No..." he whispers, "But I used to trade some forest herbs for food from your father.... I saw the fires."  
The fires she thinks to herself her home burned to the ground and she had only been able to save the was the braclet that she had burned to summon this Valter man. "Its all gone," she whispers, "The house, the fields, my family."  
At this Valter seems to get angry, "Senseless killing farmers! Those bloodless minnows!" His fists were clenched and he was glaring at the now smoldering fire.  
Maybe he was not as mad as she had though he seemed to enjoy the thought of killing but killing those who could not fight back was meaningless. Killing was still not right she thinks also looking down staying silent.  
"Fine you may stay but I do bot trust you if you do anything to hurt Y/n you will pay." He growled at the raggety man.  
"Ahh good, now lets get some brush get this fire going again!" The man almost seems to get taller and more energetic and he hops around collecting small branches off the ground. "Oh by the way my name is Yimas."  
Yimas and Valter went a bit farther from the fire to collect more wood fron the fire. Y/n decided to try and clear up the area around them she left the body alone not even looking towards it. Throwing pinecones and small branches into the smoldering fire to clear the area for sleeping the ground. She then sat down beside the tree again staring into the fire it was pretty much smothered by the pine cones now, sadly she reaches out her hand and whisperes the right fire spell the one that just starts a fire not the one that burned for long periods of time.  
Sadly she watches as the fire begins to eat at the cones crackeling cheerily. It was a sound she used to like, fire its crackeling and popping..... now all it made her think of was her home being inside the burning building, and running, running away from it.  
Eyes locked on the flames she did not notice Valter and Yimas returning until they placed the wood in the fire and even then she was stuck in the awefull memories of earlier that day.  
Suddenly she is pulled from the memory by a warm cloak being thrown over her. Valter had taken off his green cloak and thrown it over her while she was stuck in his memories.  
"Get some sleep," Valter says pulling the cloak around her more firmy and nudging her towards the tree she had been sleeping at earlier. "Me and Yimas came to an agreement. We are gonna do watches your gonna be safe." He then lowers his head closer to yours and whispers in your ear, "But we will continue our earlier conversation."  
Ok so he was still vary scary, she thinks huddling by the tree she shivers. But the worst thing that could happen is him killing her, or anybody really, and him being sent back to his world. Still he seemed to want to keep her safe maybe it was something about that contract thingy that was mentioned about when you summon a person.... but this was not a normal summon she things as she closes her eyes and lets the world fade as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bad at names.... so the main oc is y/n.... i hope that ok oWo
> 
> Also ok i just randomly put letters together to make the name Yimas it kinda just sounds weird I may name one of my skeleton ocs that name though lolol
> 
> Abyway hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Not actually a chapter qWq

Sorry not actually a chapter.....

I had this idea to continue this story back then and its still sorta in my head i am gonna spend the next while finishing this silly story and i won't post any of it till i completly finish it!

Not gonna tell you. I feel like its gonna get a bit weird... OwO 

I lost the second chapter but its on here need to reread it all so i remember what happened oWo

**Author's Note:**

> .....to be honest i kinda want to continue this but i am bad at ideas qWq


End file.
